Unwanted Intensions
by Booknchoc
Summary: He watched her; his spark craved her but he wouldn't let his disire take over. She is his charge and being sexual assulted by the cons made her reconsider her relationsship with him. But can they have what they want with their difference in species. Rated M for rape and boarder line sexual intercourse Wheeljack/OC #one shot only#


**Unwanted Intensions **

**This is what happens when I get bored in Business class and start to wonder on what it would be like if Wheeljack had that charge that becomes more to him. One Shot Only. I only own my O.C Kylie, Sapphire and Nana. **_**M content at the end: **__**due to Rape and sexual intercourse**_

Kylie sighed as she stared at the screen in front of her before removing her glasses as she rubbed her hazel green eyes. Her eyes flicked to the red numbers of her alarm clock that read two-thirty in the morning. The sky outside was light with the pinkish light of the rising sun and she sighed as she knew that she would be woken up in three hours from the twins that where always causing trouble as well as the explosions of her guardian, Wheeljack. Giving a sigh, she pressed one of the buttons on the wall so that it was sound proof before she slipped into her purple check pj bottoms and sky blue top before she slipped in her bed and closed her eyes as her curtains closed. Unknown to her was that a pair of red optics was watching her.

"Kylie wakey wakey" Maggie said to her sister as she entered her bedroom. "It's a brand new day."

Kylie groaned in annoyance as she chucked a cushion at her twin before she pulled the covers back over her head. Maggie sighed knowing what her sister was like, before she smirked.

"I could get 'Jack," she teased, knowing what her sister's reaction would be from that.

"You wouldn't dare," Kylie growled as she tackled her sister. "Do that and watch what will happen Maggie."

Maggie laughed before she pushed her sister and went to her wardrobe and find some clothes for her sister, that was fuming slightly as she opened her curtains and looked at the morning sky of Las Vegas that their apartment overlooked at the autobot base.

"Why do you have to wake me up so early?" Kylie asked as she went to have a shower.

"Because Lennox ordered it," Maggie replied. "And the fact Wheeljack was looking for you."

"Bet he was," Kylie replied sleepily as she stepped in the shower. "Now bugger off before I murder ya."

Maggie laughed as she left, knowing that her sister was serious as she walked off to find Jolt before his meeting.

Wheeljack sighed as he listened to what Prowl was saying as he tried to keep his processor from wondering to his charge. He could remember the first day he had meet her as he was watching Maggie talk to her at her apartment as he had taken her, as Jolt had been busy in the Med-Bay and couldn't take her to visit her sister across Tranquillity.

~ You thinking about Kylie? ~ Jolt asked over the commlink.

~How can you tell? ~ Wheel jack asked back.

~Because that is all you've been thinking about of late, ~ Jolt replied. ~so you told her yet? ~

~Told her what? ~ Wheeljack asked confused.

~Tell ya later, ~ Jolt replied, a smirk heard clearly in his voice before he stood up to talk.

Kylie sighed as she took a sip of her coffee as she waited for her computer to load. Having only three hours of sleep working on the new blue-prints for the mega blaster her and Wheeljack was working on was making its toll on the twenty-one year old as she looked at one of the old prototypes they had used; also had ended up blowing half of the base sky high and the cons with it.

"Working hard again," the calm voice of Optimus Prime said behind her.

"Morning sir," Kylie said turning around to face the autobot leader, respectively. "How are you this morning?"

"I am quite all right," he replied. "And yourself Miss Madsen?"

"I am fine sir," she replied. "Just working on the blaster, as usually. How was the meeting? Or can't I know."

"Not much, apart from your guardian was thinking about certain someone," he replied, watching her closely.

"Hmm… is Sapphire back then?" she asked, showing her disgust for the femme.

"You know what I mean Kylie," Optimus said before he turned back towards the door. "Good day Miss Madsen."

Kylie groaned the moment he had gone and hit her head against the table as her computer went onto her emails.

"Dinner with the General, going shopping with Maggie and Mikaela, have to see Nana at the care home and got to order the new parts for the blaster," she muttered as she wrote it down on her note book and slipped it into one of the pockets on her apron before she looked up to see Wheel jack entering the room. "Morning Jackie. How are you this morning?"

I'm quite alright Kylie," he replied.

He looked at her and nodded at her before he started to work on welding a part to the blaster.

"Wasn't Ironhide supposed to help?" Kylie asked as she read through one of the reports on what he had made and put onto her tablet so that she could see how to make it work better.

"He will be coming later," he replied. "He's with Annabelle at the Lennox farm until later."

Kylie nodded, noticing that her guardian wasn't being his usually self around her.

"Is something wrong Wheeljack?" she asked concerned as he gave a sigh.

"Nothing Kylie," he replied not looking at her.

"Okay I'm going to go and see Nana," she said, still confused as she walked away. "Bye then."

"Bye," he whispered so that he couldn't hear him sigh again.

Hearing the door close Wheeljack looked up and sighed heavily as he remember the conversation him and Jolt had before he came to his lab.

_This is not _right, he thought as he drilled in the side of the blaster. _She is a human and I will not push this onto her. Damn these feelings I feel for her. Tonight I'll tell her tonight and if she is disgusted with me I won't go anywhere near her unless she says I can. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship together._

"You okay Sweetheart?" Nana Julie asked as her granddaughter hugged her before she took that the flowers of lilac and lilies she had brought her. "Those army boys treating you right?"

"Everything is fine Nana," Kylie said, trying not to worry the old woman. "Just thinking."

"Could this have to do with that dashing gentleman you sometimes come with?" Nana asked, as she rearranged her flowers.

"Err... Well maybe," Kylie replied, blushing slightly as she sat down on one of the sofas in the room her Nana had.

"My dear just because he is different from you doesn't mean that the heart will follow that boundary," Nana said as she sipped some of the tea she had poured for them both.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked confused. looking at her Nana as she took a box from off the shelf.

"Everyone belongs to someone," Nana said as she sat back down; this time by her granddaughter "Who it is cannot be decided by yourself but by your heart. That is how I and your grandfather meet and that is how your mother and father meet; it is time for you to find the one that will care for you no matter what."

"So what are you saying?" Kylie asked confused. "That my heart knows how I love."

"Yes my child," Nana replied. "Follow your heart and it will never fail you. And take this."

Placing the old wooden box in her hands Kylie frowned before looking at her Nana that had a tinkle of light in her old brown eyes.

"Yes Nana," Kylie said as she hugged her before she left. "You want anything?"

"No my dear," Nana said. "Just please be careful out there."

"Always am," Kylie replied before she left the apartment and made her way to her motor bike that was in the parking lot outside the care home.

revving the engine she didn't notice the red optics (the same from the night before) of something watching from behind her before it disappeared and comme Soundwave.

~Commander Soundwave the girl is alone and heading towards the highway~ it said as it transformed. ~should I intercept? ~

~Yes but don't destroy her…yet. ~

"Is everything okay Wheeljack?" Maggie asked as she watched her sister's guardian.

"I am fine Maggie," Wheeljack replied. "Why you ask?"

"Maybe because the moment my sister left to visit Nana you've gone all Mr Grumpy Mech and haven't blown anything up," she replied. "So spill the gossip."

"I have nothing to say," he replied not looking at her.

Maggie frowned as Jolt watched the exchange between his charge and friend. He could guess that it had something to do with Kylie but he knew that 'Jack was too stubborn to admit it to him or the girl in question.

Maggie sighed before looking at her watch and frowned slightly; her sister was supposed to back by now so that they can go shopping with Mikaela, but she wasn't.

"Jolt I've got to text Kylie," Maggie said as she left the lab to phone her sister.

Kylie gave a sigh as she waited at the red light as she looked towards the silver Audi that had just driven up next to her. She frowned slightly when the screen on her helmet started to pick up a Decepticon heat signal from the Audi which made her press her distress signal that she and 'Jack had installed after they first met in case cons found out about her.

~Kylie what's your position? ~ The commanding female voice of Elita-1 said as she started to drive again.

~ Con, in an Audi form that seems to be following me ma'am~ she replied as she turned down on the highway. ~Need assistance, ma'am. ~

~Stand by. Autobots heading your way~

Kylie gritted her teeth as she revved her bike in fifth gear to stay away from the con that was following her.

Wheeljack watched as some of the bots transformed.

"Prowl what's going on?" Maggie asked.

"A Decepticon is tracking your sister," he replied. "She is four miles away from base and the Decepticon is moving in faster than she is to us. Stay here and see if you can connect her."

"I'm going as well," Wheeljack said entering the conversation. "She is my charge Prowl."

Prowl sighed and pricked the bridge of his nose as he looked at the Inventor.

"Not today I'm afraid Wheeljack," Prowl replied. "We have this under control."

"Under control?" he asked in anger. "If this was under control then why is my charge in danger of a con?"

He fumed and turned away as Maggie looked towards Prowl and shrugged.

"Just bring her back to me alive, Prowl," she said as Jolt picked her up.

Kylie gave a gasp as she was blasted off her bike. The con had gotten annoyed of following her and had decided to give the Autobots a quicker reason to get here.

"Well, well it looks like your time has run out girl," the con said as it transformed.

"Sideways," she growled recognising the con, as she scrambled to her feet and pressed a button on her helmet so that her face showed. "I should have known with what the others had said on that you would go after a femme on her own."

"Ha-ha, you a femme," Sideways taunted. "You my dear are no femme and another thing; where is the shard?"

"Which one?" she asked, mockingly. "The one I wear or the one that is going to be you when the bots get here."

"The one that is powered by the Allspark," he snarled as it blasted at her.

Kylie jumped out of the way remembering some of the training Ironhide and Chormia had put her through in case she came in gun shots of a con and the gymnastics that Maggie had dragged her too when they were in kindergarten.

"Duck and roll," she whispered as she dived behind a fallen old oak tree and hide between the green moss that acted like a barrier from her to the con.

"I know your there fleshy," Sideways taunted as he searched for Kylie that was crawling away from him.

Kylie quickly reached the path way that went both ways in the cactuses that leads to the high way and the base she had come to call home. However this bit of vegetation that covered the Nevada desert.

"Step away from the girl, Sideways," the voice of Optimus Prime cut through the air making Kylie smile as she looked behind her.

Sideways had frozen a metre away from Kylie; she was further away from the bots then she was from Sideways. The Autobots that where there had the weapons aimed at the con and Kylie could tell that they weren't letting him get the shard without a fight.

"Move any closer and I will kill her…"

Time stood still as the Autobots gritted their dentas and Kylie stayed still in fear as she clutched the shard that was around her neck on the golden chain that Wheel jack had given her. At the base, the bots there watched as Maggie came running into the control room.

"PROWL!" she yelled. "'JACK HIS GONE!"

"Optimus we have got a problem," Prowl said over the intercom. "Wheeljack is heading your way and fast."

"Understood," Optimus replied as the other Autobots pointed their weapons at Sideways as he was joined by three other cons.

"Good work Sideways," Thundercracker said as he picked up Kylie. "Now then back to the base."

"Release her," a voice growled.

The bots and cons looked to where it had come from to see that Wheeljack had his gun pointed at Thundercracker.

"Release my charge now," he threatened angrly as his optics flickered to Kylie that smiled weakly as T.C squeezed her a bit.

"You want her autobot come and get her," T.C said smirking slightly before he started to transform and left the ground with Kylie in his cockpit as she screamed and kicked at him. "Silence you pathetic fleshing!"

"Go and fuck yourself you son of a glitch!" she yelled in anger as she

"Love to my dear but I think it would be better with you doing it," he replied smirking as his hologram appeared. "What would Wheeljack say when he finds out he couldn't claim you as his own as he should have."

"What the frag are you talking about?" she asked confused and in anger.

"Your guardian is in love with you," he said as he grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head as she screamed and tried to push him away from her. "Now than that isn't nice. Would you do this to that Autobot?"

"He wouldn't force me!" Kylie yelled, in anger and terror as she heard her zip being undone on her jeans. "He would ask me first before he even thought about doing that to me!"

T.C chuckled evilly as he positioned himself above Kylie as she tried to release her arms from his grasp as he entered her, stopping at her barrier as she tried to push him off her with her legs.

"Now I see why you don't want this," he said smirking as he looked at the woman beneath him. "But this makes you mine."

"Nooo!" she screamed as he broke her barrier making her body shake with pain as she cried out.

"No Wheeljack to save you now," he growled as he thrust into her. "He will regret not taking you as his own."

Kylie turned her head away and closed her eyes to ignore what the con was doing before she blacked out.

Beep-beep-beep. That was the sound that Kylie woke up when she came through. She could hear the whispers of people coming from somewhere and a hand was on hers that felt warm and familiar. The lights of the room shunned her eyelids to go pink making her squint as she opened her eyes before she turned her head to see the hologram of Wheeljack before her mind remembered what happened and she screamed in terror wrenching her hand out of his before she curled into a ball and started to cry at what happened.

"Kylie what happened?" Wheeljack asked as he tried to touch her hand again. "Please tell me."

"No you'll hurt me again like he did," she whispered as she looked at him, as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Thundercracker did something to you," Wheeljack said calmly as he placed a hand on her cheek. "What was it Kylie?"

"He…raped me Jackie and now I'm scared you will too or won't want me no more," she whispered as tears escaped her eyes.

"Listen to me Kylie," Wheeljack said as he pulled her to him. "That glitch head has nothing on you and I don't care he did that he to you. I love you Kylie and I will do everything I can to make you smile again and to make you happy."

Kylie smiled softly before she turned her head to see Ratchet walk in, looking at a data pad before he looked towards them.

"Kylie you will make a quick recovery physically but for your mental health I think it would be best if you spend more time with Jackie and not go anywhere without him for a while," Ratchet explained.

"Okay Ratchet," Kylie replied as she moved her legs off the bed. "Can I go now? I want to sleep for a bit."

"Go ahead," Ratchet replied. "Just make sure that Wheeljack stays with you okay.

Kylie nodded before she moved away from the bed and stepped in Wheeljack's waiting servo before he curled his hands around her and pulled her to his chest so that she wouldn't fall and shiver from the coldness on base. Walking through the hallways of the base, it was quiet as most of the residents where on patrol or in the rec room watching Epps and Lennox have a drink off.

Wheeljack gave a sigh as he placed Kylie on the floor and activated his hologram as his bipedal form transformed into his alt-form before he followed Kylie into her room as the lights flickered on. The engine of his alt form followed them as he rested in the area that her room overlooked as she climbed up the stairs to her room before she fall onto the bed and gave a slight sigh before she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Wheeljack," she whispered softly as she felt the bed dip with him sitting on it. "Thank you for everything you for being there for me and being my best friend. You mean everything to me and that will never change; even when you say you're disgusted with me as what has happened."

"Kylie I don't care what that glitch head did to you," Wheeljack said softly as he looked at his charge. "I would never give you up no matter what happens."

He watched as she turned to look at he took in her appearance. Her hair was in a messy bun on her head before he hands moved the band out so that it could be down so that she could sleep. Her clothes where the blue shorts and yellow top she only wore on base when the others weren't around. There was still some grease from her work from this morning that stained her hands a bit and he could sense the bruises that had been inflicted on her from the cons.

He sighed slightly as she opened her eyes to look at him as he stared at her.

"Jack what's wrong?" she asked her guardian as he stared at her. "Tell me please."

"Just that Thundercracker got onto my commlink as he was harming you and I heard what he said," he replied. "I also heard what you said. Kylie was it true or not what you said to him as you tried to get him away from you. If you were just saying that so that he knew the differences don't worry about it."

Kylie looked at her guardian and best friend and took in his face expressions and the fact his body appearance showed his uneasiness. His face expression was one of pain and worriedness as his brown eyebrows raised over his crystal blue eyes that all the bots had. The brown hair framed his face as it reached just below his jawline making it shaggy looking. His arms had the buff ness the bots had but not as reformed as most of the soldiers did and he had a white lab jacket on with a red and green top underneath and blue jeans with black work boots that hanged off her bed.

"Can you stay with me tonight please Jackie?" she asked. "I don't want to be by myself tonight."

"Sure," he replied as he removed his boots, lab coat and his clothes changed to his shorts and top he wore when she asked him that.

Kylie stood up and removed her trainers before she crawled into the bed and waited for Wheeljack to join her. When she felt the warmth his arms brought as they rested on her waist she smiled softly before she fall asleep as she heard Wheeljack mutter something she couldn't quite make out.

Wheeljack watched as she drifted asleep before he muttered something, "I love you."

He sighed as she didn't respond and knew she didn't hear him as he looked at the data-pad Ratchet had given to him just before she had woken up in the Med-Bay. The bots had found her two miles away from the cons base when they had pursued the cons. They hadn't been able to take after the cons as their main concern had been getting Kylie back to base and make sure she was alright as the frontiers had to stop Wheeljack from going after the cons when he had seen the sight his charge had been in.

Hearing his commlink go off he pressed his ear to hear Jolt's voice.

~how is she Jackie? ~ Jolt asked.

~fine Jolt~ he replied. ~she's sleeping at the moment. I'm worried that what I was going to tell her that she won't respond to me. What am I to do Jolt? ~

~Ratch has said she has to stay with you until she doesn't mind going around base by herself, ~ he replied before continuing~ Give her time Jackie. If Kylie loves you as you love her than do not care what the others think. I'll speak to you later Jackie~

Wheeljack sighed as he looked down at Kylie that had her head resting on his chest, breathing softly as she wrapped a hand around his chest as she moved to be closer to him. He frowned when he saw some bruises on her hip that had become exposed as she moved. He gently traced one and growled in anger before his commlink went off again.

~Hello Wheeljack~ the voice of Thundercracker said over the commlink. ~How's your charge? Did she enjoy her time with me? ~

~Stay away from her~ he growled as he deactivated his hologram and transformed into his bipedal form and walked outside of the hanger into the outside night.

"I didn't have to wait long did I," T.C said as he came into the lights that flicked around the runway.

"Stay the hell away from her," Wheeljack growled as he stared at the con. "Or face the consequences of what you did to _**her**_."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" he taunted. "You couldn't take her for your own so I took her for my own instead Wheeljack."

The autobot inventor growled in anger as he glared at the con that had a smile on his faceplates. he could hear kylie stirring in her sleep from his audio sensors as he slide his face mask across his mouth to hide the angry sneer his mouth had taken as he sent a call to Jolt to stay with kylie as he deals with Thundercracker.

~If Prime find out Jackie you're in trouble~ he said before Wheeljack heard his hologram activate in Kylie's room and whispered something to her.

"You are never harming her again Thundercracker," he growled as his cannons activated. "Not when I'm with her or when she is alone away from us."

"My, my, such big words for an autobot that can't even frag his own charge who obviously hadn't been tainted until I had something to do with it."

Wheeljack narrowed his optics as he heard Kylie whispering to Jolt as he stared down at the blue and silver con as he felt the plasma in his weapons activate more as he shot at the con. Dodging the blast, T.C smirked as he fired at the autobot as he moved to dodge the attacks, praying to Primus that Prime wouldn't catch him doing this as he was supposed to be with Kylie and not here fighting Thundercracker.

"Jolt stop this," Kylie said as she grabbed her robe from off her bedroom stand. "If he gets hurt I will never forgive myself due to it."

"Kylie if Prime finds out he could be in more trouble as he is disobeying a direct order from Prime and Ratchet to stay with you," Jolt said still arguing with the woman. "Kylie think what will happen if Prime orders him on the next mission?"

"Ratchet and Prime will find out it by the noise if I can't make outside sound proof and disable the cameras for the extend of the fight," she argued back as she left her room and made her way to Maggie's that was in Hanger 4b.

Wheeljack growled as energon leaked down his door wing as he glared at the seeker. His anger had come from him hurting Kylie and raping her as he readied a final blow to the seeker who laid on the ground with a wing torn off and the cuts and gashes across his armour showed how angry the inventor had been.

"Going to kill me autobot?" Thundercracker chocked out as he tried to sit up. "What would your leader do?"

"He would have never have started this," the deep booming voice of Optimus Prime said as he left the shadows to look at his inventor not to happily, who had his cannon pointed at the con's spark chamber. "Wheeljack at ease. You kill him and then you are no better than the rest of the cons."

"He hurt Kylie, Prime," Wheeljack argued. "Hurt my charge than anyone has before. My job is to protect her and if that means killing a worthless piece of slag I will do it."

"Even if it will make you feel guilty later," the soft voice of Kylie asked as she approached her guardian as Maggie and Jolt walked in. "No Jackie. This con is not worth your time so do not fall to his pathetic level like many cons would have to make us as they hurt the ones we care and love. Please Jackie don't have his energon on your hands when you can just walk away and let him face the consequences at a later date. Please Wheeljack."

Sighing he turned away from the con and scooped up Kylie, who wrapped her arms around his thumb as he placed her by his spark as he walked past Optimus as he heard the stalling rockets of Thundercracker as he left. He knew that Optimus would speak to him, but as he looked down at Kylie, a slight smile went over his face plates as he rubbed some of the dried energon off his face as he entered her bedroom.

"Jackie do never ever go after that con," Kylie said as he placed her on her floor. "No matter what he says or what he has done he is not worth it. If you won't follow Prime's orders than do it for me please Jackie I can't lose you. This place is the only family along with Nana and Maggie that I have left and you're the reason I stay no matter what so do not let him get under your armour."

He sighed as he watched her walk into her room as Optimus walked in; his optics trained on him as he walked in and stopped in front of the inventor.

"Wheeljack what you did out there was foolish and uncalled for," Optimus stated. "But Kylie means very much to you; don't hurt her Wheeljack. She needs you as she needs her sister and Grandmother. You saw how she was when she almost lost you to Sapphire last month; do not lose her for revenge not when she needs you here. Now I believe you are dismissed for a bit as Ironhide is working on the blaster as you and Kylie deserves a vacation. Enjoy."

Wheeljack watched as his leader left before he transformed to his alt form and activated his hologram to walk into Kylie's room, where she layed on her with her back to him as she stared out of the window making him sigh as he went to sit by her.

"Kylie look at me," he said gently as he looked at his charge.

"Why so that you can tell me that I'm foolish for stopping you kill Thundercracker out there Jackie," she muttered as he rolled her over to look at him.

"No to tell you that the only reason I want to kill him is so that I can be sure that he will never harm you again," he replied as she rested her hand on his cheek. "Kylie I just want to keep you safe."

"I know you do," she whispered. "But sometimes you have to understand that I don't want you hurt because of me Jackie. Not when I need you with me and not looking for revenge. I've known you for over ten months now and this place is family after that short time. Do never change that meaning."

He smiled as she stared at him before she blushed noting how close their faces had become as he raised an eyebrow to ask her a question. As she blinked slightly he brushed his lips gently across hers and he hold them there waiting for her response for him to continue or not. Kylie's mind was in shock as she grasped what her guardian and best friend had just done before her lips moved against his before her brain caught up to tell her arms to wrap around him and keep him there.

Wheeljack smiled against her lips making her giggle slightly as he moved himself to be above her and placed his hands on either side of her head as she moved her hands to bury them in his hair. Licking her bottom lip with his tongue making her grasp as he immediately slide it into her mouth and tasted every part of her mouth to savour her taste. Strawberry and mint was the taste and he moaned as he felt his spark and interfacing unit heat up as he ran his hands up and down her body, making her moan as she pulled away to catch her breath. With her lips free, Wheeljack trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone, nipping on some of her skin as she moaned and gasped at the heat and arousal that had formed in the pit of her stomach as warmth was felt in her womanhood.

"_Wheeljack," _she whispered, moaning as he nipped her ear. "This isn't fair or right."

"You want me to stop?" he asked as he looked at her face.

Her chest raised heavily as she gained back her breath as he knitted his hands into her brown locks as her green hazel eyes searched his face for his emotions.

"Jackie I'm a human it wouldn't work for us," she whispered, regretting the words the moment his eyes saddened and he got off her.

"I'm sorry for just now," he said before his hologram disappeared.

Kylie sighed as her lights dimmed before she closed her eyes to ignore the slight stabs at her heart as she heard his engine as he left their hanger.

Wheeljack sighed as he tried to push out the unrealistic thoughts of him and Kylie being together like that as he tried to remove her taste from his mouth. He had gone for a drive around the base grounds so that he wouldn't jump her as his spark and interfacing unit yearned for her touch as he knew that their friendship would only be that as she viewed him as that. Hearing the ringtone of "stay" by Rihanna he knew that it was Kylie phoning him.

"Yes Kylie," he said as he answered.

"Come back Jackie," she whispered. "I didn't mean to say it like that. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay Kylie I know what you mean," he replied as he passed their hanger. "Prime says that I and you are having a break for a bit. May you can meet someone that you want that."

"I don't want just anyone," she said as her voice hitched. "I only want the person that made me feel loved not so long ago. You might know him. He is an inventor that spends half the time blowing up the base."

"You mean that," he asked as he stopped in their hanger. "Because the moment I come in there I won't be able to control myself."

"Just get in here before I go to sleep," she teased before she hanged up.

Kylie sighed as she stepped out her shower and pulling on her SpongeBob pjs before two arms wrapped around her waist and started to nipple and place kisses on her neck. She moaned as they smirked against her neck as they turned her around so that she saw Wheeljack; whose eyes had gone a dark blue in his lust as he picked her up so that she straddled his waist as he walked to her bed. Kylie smiled as she kissed his jaw line and nipple at his own ear making him growl and moan as she felt his manhood harden as he straddled her on her bed and he positioned himself above her once again.

"I hurt you tell me," he said gruffly as he removed her top to revel her stomach and breasts.

He leeched his mouth around one of her nipple and licked it making her grasp as she grabbed his hair as she moaned when her nipple became hard at his licking, before she pulled his head off as she unbuttoned the shirt his hologram wore to revel his harden abs that only showed when he was pushed into the pool by the twins when they had been at the Epps residence for the day and the bots had used their holograms. She ranked her fingers down them, pushing her nails into his skin as he closed his eyes as her hands passed across his shorts where she could see the burgle of his manhood. Seeing the effect that had on him, she smirked as she slipped one of her hands into his briefs and moulded her hand against it, stroking it and tugging on it making him moan as he glared at the femme below him.

"Keep this up and-agghh- I won't stop until tomorrow," he warned as he looked at her. "This isn't fair."

"Life is never fair," she said as she used her other hand to being his lips to hers again as he pushed his lower body down on her.

Their tongues fought for dominance and he smirked as he win. He tasted her mouth again as she moaned and tightened her hold on him; he placed his hands on either side of her waist and he pulled her bottoms down. As his hand rested on her underwear he rubbed his thumb gently making her gasp as he bit her lip softly as he moved away from her mouth.

"I start this now I want you to tell me if I hurt you," he ordered as he pulled her underwear down as he watched her catch her breath once again. "Understood Kylie."

She nodded as he removed his own briefs as he watched her carefully as he positioned himself into her and waited for her to nod before he began thrusting into her as she closed her eyes.

"Kylie are you okay?" he grunted as he stopped suddenly when tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm fine Jackie," she replied as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Just that it should have been you to do this first before...him."

He sighed as he pulled her into a hug as he muttered in Cybertrion as she sobbed into his chest as he removed himself from in her as he hold her, wrapping her quilts and blankets around her as he layed them down. He watched as her eyes dropped and fluttered to a close as her body took over to the sleepness that it needed as he prayed to Primus that she would be fine.


End file.
